Soul Heart
by DemonsVsWizards
Summary: I'm just a normal teen in a normal world, that all changes when i meet a weird bearded guy, a talking frog, and people saying their wizards! Follow Katie and her friends journey as they settle in Wizard City, meet more talking animals, and try and find their reason of having wizard blood in them. And what's so important about the Soul Heart family tree? Slow paced story! R&R(:
1. Introduction

Introduction

The rain poured down on my head as I walked. I paid no attention to it since the tears in my eyes are burning my cheeks as the flowed down them like a waterfall. My heart felt like it was aching. Where am I? I asked myself. I felt as if this was unreal but I cannot be so unsure of myself. I looked around to see if anything seemed unusual. Nothing, of course. I sighed and looked up and darkness and tripped over my own feet and fell on the hard, cold gravel.

A sharp pain suddenly began in my head as I tried to get up. My vision returned and I saw a dog was on me. It looked rather sad.

"Are you ok little doggie?" I murmured to the dog, stroking its smooth gold and red fur.

The dog didn't notice I said anything and put his nose on my leg and pushing me as If he was saying "Get up I need to show you something". I felt like I needed to so I got up and followed the dog. The dog seemed rather serious for a cute little dog.

Puppies usual are very playful and have so much energy. This one though seems very tired as if he was a zombie. The pup stopped in front of a school and then he turned his head towards me. I looked closer and gasped. It was my old elementary school, Richardsoning Elementary School. It looked as old as ever and the bricks had even more moss on it than I have ever seen it before. I looked and saw the little patio where I always did hopscotch when I was in kindergarten.

I took a deep breath and then gagged. The horrible scent was still there, moldy tacos mixed in yogurt. The dog barked impatiently and I hurried to him as he led me to a room. I already know what room it was before we even got there. I looked around and saw that they had name tags on them and I immediately began to remember everyone that was in here.

Ian, Damon, Emily, Charles, oh and I remember Becky! I thought and smiled as I saw my desk. I remember when the teacher got mad at me because I always stood up so she said "Glue your buns to your seat, I am trying to teach." I took that a little too seriously. I got the glue sticks and got them out of their stick and put it on my butt and I sat down.

When it was recess the teacher said why I am not out in recess. "_Well you said I needed to be seated, so I glued myself to my seat_" I said proudly. The teacher thought I was joking but when I tried standing up the chair went with me. The teacher, I think her name was Mrs. Thompson, got furious and called my parents for new pants. "_Oh Katie that was an expression, you don't actually glue yourself to the chair." _My mother laughed.

A bark woke up from my day dream and I saw he was walking through all my classrooms. Why is this puppy doing this? I was about to actually ask it when we were in my fifth grade classroom but then, I don't know what happened, we ended up in my middle school Monticello Middle School. I did kind of like the place but I didn't do much there except meet, which is now one of my best friends, Jesus. Me and him had fun times together. We mostly hung out at lunch though since we had assigned seats at the time. That's when I couldn't see my best friend Somer much at school. When we first got our schedules, every year, we only got either one class together or none. We always complained and say we were going to change classes but we never did.

Again, the pup barked at me and I hurried to it to see where he was leading me. My eyes widened and I laughed a little. We were in the gym, my first dance, and Somer's too. I remember when she wore this beautiful small mini black dress, its velvet shining in the light. I wore also a black dress but it was very long, it was like a mini, black, wedding dress. I also wore black high heels with a rose on the toes. Somer's was also black high heels but they were pretty tall and she didn't tumble that much like I did.

I didn't have much experience in dressing up or wearing makeup so I had help from my sister Jessica. She always fussed that I blinked and usual quit trying to put it on me. That night though she was determined to get it on me now. The memories put a smile to my face.

_Somer came to get me and her mom dropped us off at the front door of the school. I said thanks and we went off to the gym. There were lights everywhere! It was so bright and full of white lights it made me stare in awe. Everybody was wearing black and white. Some sparkly some were almost see-through top dress. The first thing we saw was the beautiful white roses on the tables with the snacks._

"_Want to dance?" Kyle asked Somer. She stood opened mouth and looked at me her face saying "Should I?" I nodded, _

_Kyle guided her to the dance floor as a slow song began to play. I sighed and sat on the chair, watching the lights flash. I knew no one was going to ask me so I decided to just listen to the music and watch Somer and Kyle and maybe grab a cup of punch. _

"_Hey Katie?" I heard a voice call to me. I squinted against the light and saw Austin walking towards me. I stood up and greeted him with a wave. _

"_Want to dance?" he smiled, making a motion to take my hand. My face turned a little red "Sure" I said in a breathless voice._

_ He took my hand and led me to the dance floor. Lucky me there was another slow song on. Austin put his hand on my sides and I put my hands on his shoulders and we swayed back and forth. _

"_Love your dress" he complimented, a little surprised that I looked like an actual girl. I blushed _

"_Thank you" I said, trying to keep my voice under control. "Your very welcome" he murmured, I set my head on his shoulder, taking in his warmth._

I have known Austin since I was in first grade and I had a little crush on him back then. We always hung out on recess and made little bark chip pizzas. When I think about it now it was pretty silly of doing that, but hey I was a kid. We always stayed close, especially during the summer. We always either go and play soccer in the fields or go to a park and just talk about random stuff.

Later on when we got older he seemed to get more awkward around me. "_Hey why you being weird on me_?" I asked when we just got back from spring break in fifth grade. "_Oh nothing, nothing at all_" he replied and looked at his watch "_Oh dang! My mom going to be furious if I don't get to the parking lot!_" Austin realized and sprinted to the front yard.

At the time Austin had broad shoulders and his voice was getting deeper than before. His hair was almost black like mine but maybe a little lighter than mine. His eyes were this forest deep green that reminded me of a beautiful jewel.

Ah those were the good old days of no worrying over big things. I was sad when he moved though. I sighed and stretched and started looking for the dog. I couldn't find it anywhere. I looked in every room and then I saw it in the playground under the slide where me and Austin used to make bark chip pizzas.

The puppy did a ferocious howl and grew bigger with flaming eyes. It sounded like it was saying my name I remarked. I suddenly felt wet and saw that my shirt was soaked. I was also in my silky pajamas.

"Katie! Katie! Wake up!" the dog said, its eyes turning into a muddy brown. It was looking at me with those flaming eyes barking "Katie! Wake up!" My vision faded as I went through a black vortex.


	2. Chapter 1: The First Day

Chapter 1: The First Day

"Katie, wake up!" Jessica fumed at me, throwing more water on me.

"Hey!" I kicked her and she scrammed out of my room.

"Hey I was just trying to get you out of bed sheesh" she said, her voice fading as she ran to her room across the hall.

I looked at the calendar and groaned. Today was school, I looked at the clock and groaned even louder. School started in one hour.

Jessica looked almost like me but we were way different. People say we look alike, me and her always yell no we don't and get really irritated. Her hair was brown, not as dark as mine at all. She had blue eyes that were dark as a little pond. She was the smallest in the family, like the runt in a litter. I always tease her about it since I way taller than her and I am 2 years younger than her.

I looked at my shirt and sighed. It was drenched in water that Jessica thrown on me.

"It wasn't my fault I am such a heavy sleeper" I grumbled to myself.

I changed my clothes to some skinny jeans and a blue Aero Postal shirt. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw my hair and gasped. It looked like a tumble weed had landed on my head. I took my brush from my dresser and started brushing my hair. There were some really tough knots but when I was done my hair looked as good as ever.

My stomach growled and I forgot I was hungry. When I went into the kitchen the smell of bacon, potatoes, and gravy floated in the air. My mom was cooking up eggs, fried potatoes, gravy, and some sausages, oh and my favorite of all time, bacon!

"What's the occasion for?" I asked, as I was putting some bacon on my plate beside the eggs.

"Well today is the first day of high school? Huh? So I wanted to do a good breakfast for you" she smiled, sometimes my mom was the best. "Thanks mom" I said with a mouthful of eggs.

"Chew before you talk" Jessica complained.

"What you don't like sea food?" then I stuck my tongue out at her, revealing my half eaten food.

"Mom! She's grossing me out!" she whined to mom. Mom just rolled her eyes and told us to get along.

"Oh would you look at that, school starts in ten minutes you better get moving" my mom said as she checked her watch.

"Ok bye mom" I waved goodbye as I walked to school.

As I got to school I see Somer waving at me, a huge smile on her face. Somer always dyed her hair so it's hard to pin down her natural hair color. She had almond brown eyes and she was as tall as me. She wasn't even into sports and hates exercising and she is like a twig.

"Dude, its huge here!" she spread her arms out and reached for the sky.

"Yeah, it's pretty big" I said nervously, but yet very excitedly.

"What's your schedule again?" Somer asked, I brought it out of my binder and showed her my schedule. She groaned

"After all these years I thought we would get most of our classes together but it's just freaking gym again!" Somer was about to throw the paper on the ground but I grabbed it before she had a chance.

"I need that you know" I folded my schedule into a square and put it in my pocket as I headed towards the front door.

This is it; I thought and opened the door. First thing I saw was a million people hurrying to class, it was like a stampede. I then smelt something worse than my old elementary school. It smelled like B.O mixed in with daisy perfume. I wrinkled my nose and didn't dare to taste the air.

I looked at my schedule. Mr. Charleston Room: 118 Math. Oh great I forgot I had math first. I walked in the classroom and was surprised to see everyone quiet and focused. Sure some people were talking to their friends but it wasn't a huge riot like in seventh grade math. I looked around and discovered we had seating arrangements. I saw my name printed in black sharpie and sat in my seat. Next to me was someone named Jacob Rider. What a weird last name I thought and thought of Alex Rider then I saw someone sit in his seat. At first I thought it was probably a wrong person but he took his hand out of his pocket and greeted me

"Hey my name is Jacob and you are-" he looked at my name tag"- Katelyn Mitchell. Nice to meet you" he smiled as I shook his extended hand.

Jacob even looked like Alex Rider! He was blonde and tall. His hair was short and kind of wavy. I could see his muscles clearly from his light army tank top. His eyes were as blue as any seas I have ever seen. He must have a lot of girls chase him I thought. His hand was soft but yet firm, his smile made me smile.

"Welcome to high school" Mr. Charleston greeted us when he came in the door. He handed out a work book and I heard some groans. It was huge! It had to be about four hundred pages of stuff in it! I stared at it, open-mouthed and I saw Jacob looking the same way.

"Now don't be complaining we are only doing a few problems in there not the whole thing" The class sighed in relief.

"Now we are going to be learning about crossing products." He got a marker and started writing on the white board.

I decided I could day dream for awhile so I let my mind wander. I wonder what Somer is doing in choir, probably singing her lungs out or something. I felt a light tap on my hand and looked over at Jacob.

"Can I borrow a pencil? My mom forgot to buy some" he said embarrassingly. "Oh sure" I grabbed a spare pencil from my pencil pouch and gave it to him. He thanked me and I said you're welcome and then he focused his eyes on the board.

His gaze seemed far away, I think he was taking advantage of the moment to day dream. I wondered if he already done this lesson. This is review for me from last year so I knew everything already so I can sit back and relax. The teacher kept babbling about how to do the problem and blah blah blah. I looked around the class and saw no one was even listening to him. He was the slowest teacher to get to the point, this lesson was taking forever.

"Ok now please do page a hundred and thirty four and do numbers" he looked at the page number and began to say it but then the bell rang. The teacher sighed and waved us to go. We all moved swiftly out of the room, silently cheering we don't have to do the assignment.

I looked at my schedule. Mr. Robertson Room: Gym P.E. I forgot this is my only period with Somer so I hurried to the gym way across the school so I had to walk super fast. I was breathing a little hard when I came, I noticed other people were too, and then I found my uniform I had to wear. It was black shorts made of this really smooth material and a red shirt that said Jefferson High School with a lion standing on a rock. I dressed quickly and put my clothes in an available locker and took a lock from the basket and locked it, keeping the lock combination in my pocket for safe keepings and to get my clothes back.

"Hey Katie!" I heard Somer call me from my back. I looked over and saw her waving towards me

"Oh hey Somer". She looked at me then herself

"Man I hate these uniforms" she complained.

"Tell me about it" I muttered. The girl teacher came in and told us to go out and we have to do out warm-ups. I could tell already that this was going to be much worse than middle school gym.

Well its horrible warm-ups anyways. We had to run for five minutes straight without stopping. It was only ninth graders in the gym so it was pretty empty. When we were done I stopped and put my hands over my head and tried to breathe without gasping for air. I looked over and saw Somer and almost everyone was like that except for a few guys. I recognized Jacob from math and he was talking to another guy.

The dude was almost as tall as Jacob but they looked totally opposite after that. The guy's hair was this beautiful dark brown that reminded me of milk chocolate. His eyes also reminded me of hot cocoa and they sparkled when he laughed or even smiled. Somer tapped on my shoulder and called my name but I didn't notice her I was just staring at the stranger and Jacob in awe.

"Katie!" she wacked my shoulder, I yelped

"What was that for?" I demanded.

"Well I didn't want them to see you drooling over them so come on." She pulled me into a walk around the gym. I blushed and didn't realize that would be creepy if they did catch me staring at them.

"Soooo? Which one you like best?" she lightly hit my shoulder with her elbow. I shrugged and acted like I wasn't staring at them a few seconds ago.

"Now come on you have to like one of them? In my opinion I like the blonde one" she stared in awe then I took her by the shoulder because he almost saw.

"His name is Jacob Rider, he's in my math class" I added. Her eyes widened "Lucky". I rolled my eyes.

"We are going to be starting to play dodge ball, please choose a partner quickly" Mr. Robertson said in the microphone and blew into his whistle.

We already knew what would happen so we agreed to go to other people and be their partner. I glanced at Jacob and his friend and they must have known the same thing we did so they spread out and started looking. I turned around to look for someone with no partner and I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Jacob's friend.

"Hey, can you be my partner?" He asked me, his eyes a little wide as he saw me I noticed.

"Sure" I said shrugging why not?

We both went to the red line and went across from each other. Everybody saw us and did the same thing and sat down. I could feel the guys gaze on me but I tried not to notice. For some reason peoples looks only amaze me for about one minute then I'm over it.

"My name's Chris" he added before the gym teacher started speaking

"Now students, go on your side of the gym, and wait on the wall." She said, blowing on her whistle

We all ran to the wall waiting for more instructions and my eyes searched for Somer's. I saw her looking for me so I decided to go behind her. I made a wolf like bark thing and she screamed in fear. I started laughing then she kicked me laughing a little herself.

"Well at least we are on the same team" I pointed out.

"Yeah yeah yeah" she said making a talking puppet with her hands as me and her went to the wall.

Mr. Robertson put the dodge balls in the center of the gym and then blew the whistle her wore around his neck. Everybody started running towards the balls and started throwing at them each other. I also ran with them because I loved playing dodge. In fourth grade the boys were against the girls in playing dodge ball and all of the girls were huddling in the back of the gym. "_Come on girls, just get one of the balls by you and hit them_" my P.E teacher said, I forgot her name.

I heard some boys snicker that girls were going to lose because they had no strength I turned angry and got a ball and started pegging the guys down. Austin stood there stunned and looked around to see all his teammates sitting out. While he was staring dumbfounded I took the advantage and hit him in the legs so I wouldn't hurt him. Everybody cheered and high-fived me when recess was over and we had to go back into our lines to go to our classroom.

I was a legend in P.E that year. When I got into middle school I stayed back so I didn't mess anything up for the experts. It was like that for all my middle school life so I was kind of nervous when I was charging to a ball. I got over it right when I got the ball and hit a dude. The teacher said we had to do ten push-ups if we get hit. So the guy muttered and walked to the side lines to do the push-ups.

I snickered and felt a ball roll by and land by my feet. I picked it up and looked for someone I can throw it at. After a few seconds of searching I hear and feel a ball whizz by my head and I looked who threw it. I saw Chris grinning at me with another ball in his hand. I grinned back and I got an idea. I did an exaggerating grunt and threw the ball at him. Chris ducked and right before he had a chance to say ha! You missed me I hit him in the leg with the actual ball.

He looked at my surprised and I laughed. He just rolled his eyes and went to the side line with a smile on his face. I grinned and felt a ball tapped on my foot. I grabbed it and looked around for my new target. I saw Jacob in the open with two balls, one in each hand. I aimed the ball in his leg so I wouldn't hurt him but he saw me coming and was really quick. He chucked the ball at someone before I could even progress what was happening he hit the ball in my stomach full speed. I resisted the urge to moan in pain and clutch my stomach, instead I went to the side line as I saw the dude that got hit did.

Chris looked at me with concern. "Are you ok?" he asked me, worry colored in his tone.

"I'm fine" I just said and did all my push-ups in pain. I moaned very quietly to myself but Chris heard it.

"You sure?" he was really worried now "I can tell the teacher you got hurt and needed to go to the nurse" he offered but I just shook my head.

"No no I'm ok, really I am" trying to convince him and myself.

I heard a thick thud and a huge moan and looked over to see Somer clutching her head and curled up in a fetal position up in the middle of the gym floor. Some people stopped and asked if she was ok but her response was just another groan. I saw Jacob looking at her in complete shock with another ball in his hand. I ran to Somer and tapped on her shoulders and asked if she was ok.

"Ask me when my head isn't in pain" was her answer. Jacob came over and started apologizing and now everyone was by her in a circle.

I noticed some blood on the floor in horror. "Someone help me get her to the nurses" I said sternly. I was in panic that Somer was bleeding.

"Me and Chris will take her" Jacob offered and before I could refuse Jacob grabbed her by her shoulders and Chris took her by her feet and carried her to the nurse's office. It felt like it took forever until we reached the Nurse's office

"Oh dear" the nurse said in an anxious voice and took a look at her head.

She made a surprised breath and went to go get some bandages for the head wound. I saw Chris looking outside the door with his eyes bugging out of his head.

"What's wrong?" I asked Chris in irritation. He just pointed outside and my mouth hung open. I totally forgot about the class and I guess someone thought it was a huge emergency and called 9-1-1.

I went outside the door to see an ambulance outside and talked to the crowd in a calm voice that Somer isn't in horrible pain and she is going to be fine. The police looked a bit annoyed of coming for no reason but left anyway. When the crowd cleared and went into their usual routine I went back into the nurse's office and saw Somer stare at the mirror in horror. She tried to take off the wrapping this on her head but it was too tight and she gave up. I had to admit, she looked like she has a mummy head and I stifled my giggles so she wouldn't hit me.

"I am so so sorry" Jacob kept apologizing and Somer kept saying "It's ok". I guessed Somer would have got so annoyed and left by now but she just stood there and kept forgiving him.

"Want to go since Somer is ok?" Chris whispered in my ear so they he didn't interrupt Jacob and Somer. I agreed mostly of boredom and I know Somer will be ok, she has a hard head, in a stubborn way and she really does have a hard head, I swear her head is a rock. Suddenly the bell rang and I jumped up, startled. Chris laughed at me and I just smiled.

Me and Chris kind of tip-toed out of the office and then decided to go to our next period since the period just got over.

"What class you got next?" he looked at my schedule and stared at it.

"Got same as you, science" he showed me his schedule. He was right we did have science next. The rest though we didn't have at all together.

"You're in honors English?" he asked in amazement. I laughed

"Yeah it not that hard, I read a lot." I said a bit shyly

"I don't like reading much" he admitted.

"Then that's why" I said as we entered the classroom. Chris stopped me before I could go in and asked what my name was.

"Oh it's Katelyn but you can call me Katie" I offered. He nodded and went to his seat.

For the rest of the day it was just explaining how to behave and what work they do. School felt like it was going on forever until finally the last bell rang and everybody ran out and went home.

I almost fell asleep during sixth period. When I said goodbye to Chris, Jacob, and Somer I walked home. I automatically landed on my bed and felt like I was going to fall sleep. I tried staying awake by listening to music but failed and closed my eyes waking up in my bed at four in the morning and going back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2: The Mysterious Roses

Chapter 2: The Mysterious Roses

"Hey Katie look what I found on the porch and it sent to me." I heard Somer crow excitedly.

She was staying the night at my house since she was bored at her house and begged her parents to come to my house. I went downstairs with a toothbrush still in my mouth to see what Somer was talking about. When I went on the porch the cold air rushed at me so I wrapped my arms around myself to stay warm. At first I just stared in confusion and tried to find her but then I looked down and saw her hugging some beautiful roses in a clear glass.

"Who does it say it's from?" I asked with tooth paste till in my mouth, before she could answer I saw a tag and read it.

_I just wanted to give you these because I felt terrible after the accident so I bought you there roses. I hope you like them. –Unknown_

"Who do you think it is?" she asked me and I just shrugged.

A lot of people would have sent her that. She is accident prone I always say but, of course, she rejects and thinks I'm crazy. So many guys accidently bumped into her and some ran into her in pursuit of something I couldn't see. "I'm sorry" they always said very sincere. I wish the guys were like that last year.

Last year they just mutter sorry and ran again bumping into more people laughing and some even fell off the stairs and landed on this soft mattress thing they left on the ground by the stairs. Thank god for that they didn't get hurt or we would be no the news a lot or even in the news papers for "Child falls to death on stairs while horse playing". The school would never live with that reputation.

I looked at the clock. We had to go to school in thirty minutes so I went back in my room and rinsed my mouth out with water and went to go eat breakfast. Bad combo I realized when I took a bite of my cereal. I immediately regretted it when I felt it so cold on my teeth. I clenched my teeth and forced myself to eat more so I had enough energy for school.

Right when I got done with my cereal I heard sizzling and smelled something delicious and saw it was Somer making bacon.

"You hurry you miss out" she said simply and ate the bacon right in my face when she was done cooking it. I just rolled my eyes but I really wanted bacon so bad so when she was taking the last bite I took it from her hands and shoved it in my mouth.

"Hey!" she tried and opened my mouth to grab it but it was too late and I swallowed it and trying not to choke from laughter.

"Meany! That was my bacon!" she punched me in the arm. I rubbed it and muttered ouch and I noticed the time.

"We better go" Somer noticed too and we started walking to school.

We talked about the mysterious rose stranger. "It could be Connor?" I offered and she shivered.

"Probably not" she doubted and kind of praying that it's not him.

Connor was this brown haired and green eyed guy that wasn't that bad looking but he was way into aliens. I saw his locker and it was covered in alien's stickers. Minus that weird side he's not that bad.

"Oh! What about Chris?" she said but then thought better

"Nah probably not, he didn't even do anything to me." I nodded in agreement. I tried picturing Chris putting roses on our porch. I giggled quietly to myself and paid attention to Somer.

"… nah he's too shy, probably doesn't like me hmm." She kept naming people to herself in a low voice.

I just rolled my eyes and pushed Somer's back so she walked faster to school so we're not late to school. She got out of her trance and told me to stop pushing me and we started fast walking so we can make up precious time. Right when the bell rang we were at the door a little out of breath. I took a big gulp of air and went into the school to get started on my day.

The day was almost as the first except without all the drama I silently prayed that it would be like that. I walked to first period and saw that Jacob was in his usual seat looking really nervous while he twiddled his thumbs and looked down, making no eye contact with anyone.

"Hey what's up?" I asked him as I sat down next to him. He shifted his hands uncomfortably and looked like he was trying hard to mask his face but was failing miserably

"Oh nothing" he just replied and right when I was going to demand him to say it the teacher came and began class.

Right when he took a glance at me I hit him with one of my tell-me-later stares and he sat in his seat, lowering his head. The teacher was just explaining the same thing we did yesterday but this time we actually had to do some problems on the board. I copied the questions on the board on my piece of paper and began solving the problems.

I took a glance at Jacob and he seemed calmer when he was doing his work so I let him be. I got done with all the ten problems in only five minutes. I sat back and closed my eyes and started what I do best, spacing out. In my mind I made a list of all the guys me and Somer know and tried thinking of who would put roses on the porch and on my porch, not hers. Maybe he didn't know where she lived so he sent the flowers to me so I can send to her.

I sighed heavily and gave up on trying to think and relaxed my brain for the next twenty minutes of class left. I jumped when I heard the bell and walked hurryingly to my next period P.E. I dreaded P.E but that was my only period with Somer so I take advantage of it to talk to her. I saw her wave just like she did yesterday and smiled and ran after her, she was about to put my gym clothes in the toilet. I snatched them from her hands before she could slam dunk them in the nearest toilet. "Aw" she said and went back to her locker so she can get changed.

I rolled my eyes and got dressed and hurried to see Somer was already done changing and she was right by the door. Dang she can dress fast. We walked around the gym waiting for warm-ups. "Hey!" I heard someone yell. I turned around and saw Jesus smiling at me and I waved at him and he walked in pace by me.

"Where were you yesterday?" I asked him with curiosity filling my voice. He didn't answer at first and I was going to ask him again but he said

"I was sick that day."

"Oh" was the only thing I said and Somer felt left out so she started talking about fishes, which I have no idea how she thought of that.

"Oh I have to go I'll see you later Katie" Jesus waved goodbye and walked toward a group of guys.

I realized in shock that it was Chris and Jacob. Since when did Jesus know them? I guess Somer thought the same thing and gave me a questioning stare. I just shrugged and we both started walking again. I took a quick peek at Jacob and he seemed in a good mood. He was laughing and smiling a lot. I wonder what was up with him at math.

I forgot what I was saying when Somer asked

"Can I have a pickle from your house today" I just walked by her staring at her and knew I would regret it when I asked

"Why?" She just smiled

"It's a project in science, you know the one that's due next week" I totally forgot about it because I was so bored and tired I spaced out a lot in science.

"Wait what's the project for" I asked and she just shook her head and sighed heavily

"How can you now know? She explained it for the whole period" I just shrugged and she groaned.

"We have to show we can make bacteria or something and it can't be really gross or anything like that" she explained.

"Oh" I said then I realized why she needed the pickle

"You're going to mold a pickle?" I exclaimed with surprise and disgust.

She rolled her eyes "Of course I am duh, what are you going to do?" she asked me. I just shook my head. Then I thought of something great.

"I'll get a molding banana!" I cheerfully said. Somer just laughed at me and said it was a good idea.

"Alright students, today we are going to be running around the track four times." Mr. Robertson announced and was answered with a crowd of groans.

We all walked to the track, some people looking excited and some complaining of running. I didn't really care if I have to run it even though I run out of energy fast sometimes. As Somer was talking about her pickle science project she suddenly stopped talking I was about to ask her what's wrong but she stopped me a quick side glance to her right. I looked over there and saw Jesus, Chris, and Jacob and saw they were really close to us. I guess they didn't notice us.

"You know Katie?" I heard Jesus ask.

"Yeah she's in my math and science class and this class" Jacob replied, his voice barely audible.

"You know her?" Chris asked either Jesus or Jacob I didn't know.

"Yeah I've known her since we were in sixth grade." I heard a smile in Jesus's voice as he spoke. Somer looked beside me with surprised eyes.

"How close are you to Katie?" I heard Chris ask in a strained voice. Somer's eyes were wide and I looked over and saw Jesus mouth open to say something but it was interrupted with a sudden ring of a whistle.

"Ok, when I blow this whistle you run. Remember run four times and I will count each one of you so you won't cheat. On your marks" Mr. Robertson said putting his arm out in front of him, giving us no time to prepare.

"Get set" he said. Me and Somer hurried to the line and got in a running position. "Go!" he blew in his whistle with all my strength and, in surprise, started to run.

"That scared me" I said. Somer only nodded and began to focus her gaze in front of her. I then began to go at my own fast pace which Somer hates since I go to fast. I noticed she didn't bother telling me to wait up and just walked.

When I was done with the first lap my muscles began to ache but I pushed myself forward. My breathing began to get heavy and I couldn't even feel my legs. It was like thirty degrees out here! Even my arms were numb. Well at least I don't feel the strain in my legs now. But I was wrong I felt the burn in my legs.

I got done with my second lap and I felt as if it was my first times three. I noticed I was sweating a bit and tried to ignore it as I pushed myself even more. "Hey Katie" I heard Chris coming up behind me. His breathing was normal and he just put his hands on his head as he ran.

"Tired I see" he grinned, I rolled my eyes and said nothing just trying to stay in pace with him.

"Where's your friend..? Forgot her name" he was now trying to catch up with me, I guess he was tired after all. I pointed across the track as she talked to Danielle.

"What's her name?" he asked. I finally said

"Why do you wanna know?" He just shrugged. I took another deep breath and said Somer's name.

For the rest of the time we just talked about animals and fish for some reason, I think it was when I mentioned I used to have two dogs.

"Did you know I used to live in Hawaii?" he asked. My eyes widened

"You lived in Hawaii?" I always wanted to go there. He laughed at my reaction and then just shrugged

"It's always hot there and I love the cold and my mom got a new job and had to go to Washington. Here I am" he made a gesture to himself.

I just made a shape of an o and then saw the finish line to where we can stop running. I think Chris was going to say something but I just started sprinting and didn't look back. My heart was racing as the wind blew through my hair and my legs started to ache again and my legs were numb from the extreme cold. My teacher gave me a smile of a job well done and I looked behind to see where Chris was. He was talking to Kyle, something about a bowl. I don't know I only saw him make a shape of a bowl with his hands. Sometimes I do that a lot too.

I heard someone gasping for air behind me like I was so I looked behind me and saw Somer panting for air.

"Somer!" I cheered. My energy was back and ran to her. I almost fell into her and she didn't even notice really she only looked up and said "Oh hi Katie" and sat down.

"It wasn't that bad sheesh" I sat down next to her and stretched out my legs.

"Easy for you to say I didn't play soccer and you know that! I used to when I was little but still" she laid her head on the almost-dried grass. I just sighed and started to stretch out my arms.

"Wow your fast" Chris complimented as he sat next to me and stretched. He seemed a little wore out.

"Oh yeah thanks" I said sheepishly

"Oh hey Somer" Chris greeted as he just noticed her. Her answer was a moan and facing her back toward us.

"Friendly isn't she?" I said sarcastically.

"I can hear you" Somer said, her voice muffled by the grass.

"Yep" was the only thing I said.

Suddenly I saw Jesus come over with a huge smile on his face and two water bottles. "Hey Katie, brought you some water." Jesus gave me the unopened water bottle and I took it and automatically drank the whole bottle.

"Dang girl how much can you drink?" Chris said with a bewildered expression on his face.

Jesus just took the bottle and threw it in the garbage can far from us and it landed perfectly.

"I give that nine point nine points" I said with a grin.

"I never get a ten" Jesus complained.

"Well it needs to be perfectly perfect" I said as I went on my back to stare at the sky.

"That was!" he exclaimed.

"In my world no" I simply said. He muttered something I couldn't hear and I saw Chris snicker.

I decided to close my eyes and day dream. In my world there was peace everywhere. No violence and I was very beautiful. I had long beautiful, bright, blonde hair with sea green eyes. I was a pro athlete and I had an amazing boy friend. He was a surfer dude and has the sweetest smile and he loved football. If only guys were as nice as I can imagine I think miserably. And if only I was that beautiful

I shoved the thoughts aside and opened my eyes to see the cloudy sky. The sun hit my eyes and I quickly closed them again. I wonder what Chris and Jesus are talking about, I can already hear their voices but not really the words. So I began to think of the mysterious rose's giver. One by one I scratched off people in my mind that cannot be it.

I groaned softly so no one could hear. Why does the second day of high school be so tiring and dramatic? Out of nowhere I think of Chris and Kyle talking to each other on the track and then I realized Jacob was nowhere to be found. I looked over to Somer to tell her this but she was gone. I stared confused everywhere and then I found them. I saw Jacob and Somer walking with each other around the track and Somer laughing. Well at least I can stretch out more. I began to make a grass angel feeling the cold, wet, grass through my shirt.

I didn't mind really if it got wet. It'll get dry again once they put my uniform in the dryer and washer machines. This school is pretty rich so they had way better stuff than my middle school.

"Um Katie what are you doing?" Jesus looked down at me when he walked over to me. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just chilling" he said then walked to Mr. Robertson.

"Katie can I ask you something?" Chris asked as he lay beside me.

"Counts what it is" I just said, waiting intently what he wants to ask.

The pit of my stomach tightened and I prayed he wasn't going to ask me something I was going to regret.

"How long have you known Jesus?" his eyes were serious and focused on me. Now that got me to think, it took me a minute to answer

"About three years why?" I asked. He just shrugged

"Curiosity I guess" he then walked away into the guy's bathroom. I never understand guys.

"Katie! Katie!" Somer ran to me as fast as she could, even though we were just running the mile. She almost toppled me down

"What? Sheesh you don't have to tackle me". She ignored me and blurted out

"Jacob's the rose dude!" she yelled and was jumping. I looked over to see if anyone was staring. I only saw Jacob staring but right when I looked at him he looked away with a red face and jogged next to Jesus.

"Really?" I never thought of that, I mentally smacked myself for being so blind. I never thought of Jacob. "

Yeah dude, haven't you ever thought of that?" she exclaimed. I just shrugged and went to my locker to get dressed for next period. Well at least we know that Jacob gave her the roses but where did he get them? They seem familiar…


	4. Chapter 3: Preparations Halloween Dance

Chapter 3: Preparations for the Halloween Dance

It was October and it was four days until Halloween dance and me and Somer were really excited. We started designing out costumes for the Halloween. She tried making me a fairy or a princess but I totally rejected ever dressing in the dresses she showed me. She rolled her eyes and then drew an outfit of a vampire costume.

Its sleeves were a bit torn and I, sadly, had to wear a skirt with blood stains on it and I'll have to make my hair really straight since my hair is wavy and I just want to strangle it to death. My shirt had no sparkles and it was made out of silk and has tears that looked like stakes had been driven through my heart a lot. My make up wasn't too heavy and I might just get red colored contacts.

When I was satisfied on the planning's in my outfit Somer began to brainstorm hers. At first she wanted to be princess peach but I argued cause there might be a Mario and she didn't need unwanted attention. She, of course, agreed and then thought of princess Zelda. I shook my head and said she wouldn't fit. Somer's hair was almost black and had brown streaks in it. Not even close to Zelda's hair. She looked like she wanted hit me then I suggested a gangster.

She gave me a look but then thought about it and said it was a good idea. She then sketched ideas of an outfit on four separate pieces of paper. She told me I need to help her vote for a good outfit. One has skinny jeans that had black stripes with pink ones also and she had a fake gun with a weird hat I can't describe. The other one almost made her look like a green dragon so I just crumpled up and threw it in the garbage.

She then kicked me and I just grinned. She then showed me the third picture. It had her with a fake cigarette in her mouth with a mini little fake gun and a long black dress. My eyes widened and crumpled it up and sent it flying in the garbage can like the others. Somer sighed in frustration. Before she can even show me the other sketch I took it from her hands and looked at it.

She was wearing a mini dress with fish nets on her legs and arms. And a fake gun that connected to her thigh. Her dress is dark blue and the fish nets are a bright red. "This is the one!" I stretched my arms out in the air with the sketch in my hand in glory. "Finally" Somer sighed of relief. We then listed all the supplies we would need for the makings of our creations.

"Since you are like a vampire do you want roses?" Somer asked me. "Hmm" I put my hand on my chin dramatically. "Sure but they have to be red no other colors and they have to be real, it cannot be plastic" I ordered. Somer just rolled her eyes and put it down on the list. Today was a Saturday so we had plenty of time to go shopping and get all this stuff before the dance.

"Girls! Its dinner time!" my mom announced to us downstairs. I could already taste her famous chicken on the run dish. It had rice, chicken, and cheese and this other really good sauce.

"Hurry up before it's all gone!" Jessica snickered.

I hurried downstairs and almost tumbled down the stairs. Somer caught herself just in time before face planting in the living room ground. I grabbed a plate for me and Somer and dished them and then got a fork then set the plates on the table. I didn't see where Somer was so I walked and tried looking for her.

I heard the sink running in the bathroom so I just walked away and put some water in two cups and set them by the plates on the table.

"Maid much?" Jessica laughed. I glared at her

"I can be nice can't I?" she just shrugged and went back to eating and watching "Grey's Anatomy" on our T.V in the living room.

"Sorry I had to use the bathroom" she apologized

"Ooh rice and chicken" Somer sat at the table and started eating. I rolled my eyes and clarified to her that it's chicken on the run. She just said whatever and started eating more.

I decided to sit down and eat with her. We sat in comfortable silence except my chewing. Everyone in my house says I eat loud so one day I recorded myself eating. I sounded like Chewbacca, which is really embarrassing.

"I wonder what Jacob is going to wear for the dance" Somer began to ponder. During the month she and Jacob became really good friends and so did I with him and with Chris.

I discovered a few days ago that Chris knew Jesus when they were at Hawaii and Jesus's mom knew Chris's mom and they were best friends. So they hung out a lot and they became friends. Then one day Jesus had to go back to Washington and they never saw each other again. Then Chris came to Washington because his mom got a promotion in her job and his dad got a new job in Washington and they bought a nice new home.

"_It was a miracle we moved here_" Chris said one day "I _love the cold and the heat always bothered me so I'm glad we moved here oh and I met you_" he added with a smile. I, of course blushed.

"Hello? Katie!" Somer was tapping my shoulder and bringing me back to the real world.

"Oh sorry what were you saying?" I asked sheepishly. She sighed in exasperation

"I said do you think Jacob would be like a gangster dude, that'd be so so awesome!" she then kept babbling about how he would look with a fake gun. We almost danced when we went to the school website and saw we could bring fake guns to the Halloween dance.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Somer asked me, a bit confused I haven't said something.

"No?" I said also confused.

"I thought you were going… never mind I guess."

"Going to what?"Curiosity flaring in my voice.

"Thought you were gonna talk about Chris" I rose my eye brow

"No, why would I?" Somer just rolled her eyes and said nothing. She checked her phone

"Oh I have to go dude, my mom is here and I can already tell since the window is bright yellow"

I waved goodbye as she rode home. I plopped myself on the couch and decided to just watch

"Grey's Anatomy". "How could you?!" this doctor girl said to this doctor guy that had aftershave look. I got so bored after that I just went into my room and plugged in my head phones and out my ear buds in my ears and put on shuffle.

I sighed of relief when it wasn't a love song. I hate that like all the songs in the world are love songs. I was listening to "Monster" by Skillet. I have to admit it's not that bad of a song but I'm used to this kind of songs by my brother. He usual stays in his room and plays his Xbox 360 or go on "Facebook" and talk to his friends. I barely see him out of his room only to take a shower or eat food.

Sometimes I go in his room and watch him play some games. We always talk and laugh at his reaction to his video games like if these big dragons come in "Skyrim" he yells oh my god! And then jumps on his bed in excitement. I laugh so hard at this. It's always nice to be with my brother. His name is Michael. He looks a lot like me except his skin is paler than mine.

I heard the door open and a purple chevron park in our drive way.

"Hi Mike" I heard Jessica greet our step-dad.

"Hey" he greeted back and put his lunch pail on the counter and headed for his room. He works at night and sleeps during the day. His schedule has been a bit wacky these days. But he's been dealing with it pretty well.

I put my ear buds back in my ears and started to close my eyes but not before I could see the clock. It was 9: 43 and I was pretty tired. I let myself fall asleep in my day clothes and with my music blaring in my head, just the way I like it.

I woke up to a sudden ring in my alarm clock. I groaned and didn't want to get up and press the snooze button. I know I have to thought if I want to go back to sleep. After two minutes of this I finally got up and pressed snooze and lay on my bed. I tried going back to bed but it was no use, I was fully awake. I looked at my clock; it was only 6:32. School started at 8:00 so I decided to go take a shower. I grabbed some clothes in my drawer and a towel under my sink.

I turned on the hot water and made sure I had my favorite shampoo, apple breeze. I tossed my clothes I just wore into a basket that I leave in my room for dirty clothes. I turned on the hot water and stepped in. I yelped and jumped out of the shower. It was really cold and so I put my hand under the water until it was just the right temperature and then I stepped in. The hot water ran down my back and I shivered in pleasure.

I finally got done with my shower and I brushed my hair after I got dressed in my clothes.

"Ouch" I muttered as I ran my brush through my knotted hair.

I hated brushing my hair, sometimes I wish I had short hair like guys it would be much easier to be dealed with in the morning. When I was done I decided to make my breakfast and watch the news.I took a bowl of cereal and poured my favorite, frosted flakes and got a spoon and poured some milk in it. I then went into the living room and found the remote on the arm of the love seat. I turned on the power and prepared to turn down the volume if needed. When the TV turned on the news was on and then I got a chill down my back.

Every time I watch the news I always feel like someone was watching me. I think I'm going crazy or something because I look all around the house and find nothing. It might be Jessica trying to scare me. I get scared very easily and I hate that. One time when I was little it was Halloween I was a witch and we were trick or treating. Well we stopped at this house and it was really decorated and there was smoke everywhere. There was a fake man in the chair next to the bowl of candy.

_-Please take only one candy, I am getting more at the store I will get more soon._

` My mom watched me carefully as I took a mini skittles pack so I don't take a handful. The fake man was actually a guy in a costume and he looked like a thing stuffed in straw. He jumped up with a sudden jolt of energy and did a high pitched scream. I screamed so hard I went to my mom and hid behind her.

She laughed and said to me it was only a person trying to be funny. I didn't know why it was funny to pick on little kids like me but now I knew how fun it is to scare people. I was eight years old at the time and I got a ton of candy that year.

I finished my cereal and it was 7:30 o clock. I didn't realize I was watching SpongeBob Square pants until Jessica tapped me on the shoulder and snapped at me to move my butt or she was going to sit on me. I rolled my eyes but did I was told. I brushed my hair one last time until it didn't have a single knot in it.

I felt my phone vibrate; I took it out of my pocket and looked at it.

'I got the supplies' Somer texted me.

I smiled and texted back 'perfect' with a smiley face. I looked at the clock; it was 7:47 now, if I don't walk now I'll be late. I said goodbye to my mom as she was making her coffee and walked to school. When I got there I saw Somer running towards me.

"How do you always find me?" I said exasperated.

"I dunno" she shrugged but then went into detail on how our costumes are going.

"Tiffany is working as fast as she can" Somer explained as we were walking to her class

"But she won't get done until it's like the dance" my eyes widened

"Wow that's going to be hard" Somer only nodded.

"Well look on the bright side, we got a costume" she smiled at this.


	5. Chapter 4: Ready to Dance?

Chapter 4: Ready to Dance?

I fidgeted as she was putting eye liner on me "do I really have to wear make up? I complained.

Somer glared at me "of course!" she exclaimed.

I sighed and tried not to move so she won't smear it on my face like she did with the lip stick. Today was the dance and Tiffany got done with the outfits sooner than I thought. Tiffany is Somer's mom's friend's cousin's nephew who was really good at making clothes and costumes and other things like shoes. She is 17 years old and is about to go to college. I have to say, our outfits look even better when it in real life. I gazed at my outfit in awe. Now if only I didn't have to wear makeup.

The fake blood isn't that bad, it stains clothes though. Very badly, we discovered that when we accidently spilled it on her mom's purse, which was pure white, and we tried everything to clean it. We then decided to be more careful with it because we don't want it staining the whole house.

"Tah dah!" Somer blew a kiss in the air.

"You look like a smexy vampire!" she then patted herself on the back grinning at me. I rolled my eyes and decided to look at myself.

At first I thought I was looking at a picture but when I moved to scratch my forehead the picture did the same. I gasped and dropped the mirror.

"Wow scared by your own reflection" she then did this tapping noise with her tongue "what a shame"

I glared at her. I remembered what I looked like. My eyes looked as black as coal and I had curly brown hair, almost black. I was so pale I almost looked like a ghost. When I dropped the mirror I saw my eyes glittering in the light. I smiled to myself. I should do this more often.

"Here you girls are, I have your costumes" Tiffany came in and gave me and Somer the outfits. Somer hugged her,

"Thank you a million Tiffany!" Tiffany smiled in gratitude "you're welcome a million" she then walked out and left us in awkward silence.

Somer broke the silence by blurting out "Katie! You should try on it now! I wanna see what it looks like"

I laughed at her expression and agreed to. It felt itchy a little but I can deal with it. When I walked in Somer's view her mouth hung open. I smirked

"Jealous?" Somer rolled her eyes "in your dreams" she merely replied.

I see she was done with her makeup so she got her costume and went into the changing room. When she got out she started in awe at her reflection.

"Told you!" I cheered. I felt this light shiver in my spine. My eyes widened and Somer stared at me. I just shrugged wordlessly.

"Soooo?" Somer said, getting rid of the awkward silence that hung in the room.

"Yeah?" I said, raising an eye brow.

"You going with anyone?" she teased. I smiled and laughed

"Not today" I just said. Right when she was going to say something else I heard my mother call downstairs.

"We better get going" I concluded as I heard footsteps coming.

"I agree" Somer said fast and went down stairs.

I felt the room begin to be cold and I shivered and wrapped my arms around me. I suddenly got scared, what if it's a ghost? I thought to myself with fear. I suddenly rolled my eyes and thought I was being crazy. The cold went away but a voice said in my head…

"_Fate shall collide soon my young wizard"_

My eyes widened and I began to tremble. I guess the dance is just making me a little shaky that's all I thought. I took a deep breath and went downstairs to join up with Somer. I mustn't tell anyone about that strange voice I vowed silently to myself. When I arrived downstairs I heard Somer talking to my mom.

"… Dance, and no I won't let her do something crazy" Somer said while having an impish grin on. When she saw me she smiled even bigger

"let's get to the dance already! I want to be the winner for the contest this year! There are only 5 winners this year instead of 7 due to the budget cut so I want to go and win win win!" Somer twirled.

I laughed. We heard that they get to go to really cool places and skip school and some of my friend's siblings said it was the best school year of their lives. I bet we will win since most people's costumes are pretty tacky. Like the fairy I saw from one of my classes, I saw the design and it took all my will not to laugh.

"Well then let's get a move on rather than blabbing your mouths off whining to go" my mom said. We walked with her and she drove off. I told her to keep the windows down so our hair doesn't get messed up.

"You can say that again" Somer mumbled as she tried to get her hair back to its self as the window was being pulled up.

We arrived and I could already see the music lights from the car. "Now you guys be careful, ok?" My mom said with a serious tone in her voice.

"You don't need to worry anything Amanda" Somer assured and then took my hand and dragged me to the school.

"Ouch grip too hard, ouch" I complained and Somer just muttered "baby" until we arrived at the dance floor.

The song it was playing was one that I recognized and I have it on my iPod, monster by skillet. I tapped my foot to the beat until I got scared by a sudden yell of my name and hands on my shoulder.I screamed and I heard a girl laugh. I looked over and laughed myself.

"I always scare you" Tina teased. I rolled my eyes "you bet". I looked at her costume and was surprised to see her as a dog.

"Uh, you're a dog for Halloween?" I asked a little confused. Tina giggled and said

"Yup I'm a cute little golden retriever" she then started to pant like a dog and hung her tongue. We both started laughing, including Somer.

"Let me guess..." Tina looked at me "you're a vampire and Somer is a…" she looked at her, thinking very hard. "Um a gangster?" Tina guessed. Somer smiled

"Yup" she laughed.

"Hey Katelyn" I heard and I looked behind me and saw a werewolf.

"Ah!" I screamed, taken by surprise and the werewolf laughed.

The laugh sounded oddly familiar. "Do I know you?" I asked.

My real name is Katelyn but everyone calls me Katie which I'm fine with. Only one person calls me by my real name though…. "Jacob?" I exclaimed. I have only known Jacob for 1 year when he moved here from Alaska in 8th grade. I and he were English partners and we were assigned to do an essay about our worst fears.

You were thinking of the other Jacob friends with Chris eh? Well that Jacob is Jacob Rider. The one that is one of my best friends that I am talking about is Jacob Flexter. He is about my height only a little taller. His hair is mostly dark brown but has some blonde strips in it. His eyes are as dark as mine; they look like an end of an abyss.

We both agreed to meet in the library after school to get a head start on it. We started on my fears first. Jacob looked uncomfortable about this essay but we both knew we had to get it done.

"_Well_" I started saying

"_I'm afraid of uh bugs and stuff. Oh like spiders_". He said nothing for what felt like forever until he said

"_I think spiders are fascinating creatures, they can make their home and trap into one_."

I shrugged "_Some are poisonous_" I pointed out.

"_Well yes true but one of the most poisonous spiders in the world is daddy long legs but their fangs are too small so they don't affect you_" he argued.

"_Well we're off subject_" I noticed and laughed softly. Jacob nodded and we went back to working on mine. We listed all my fears.

"Oh _and don't forget about death_" I said. He froze and stared at me. For awhile I let him do this but then I got worried

"_Hey are you ok Jacob_?" I asked.

He took a deep breath "_yeah I'm fine_" his voice shook. I didn't believe this for a second, I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrow at him.

He sighed "_let's say I had enough death in my life needed right now"._ I was shocked and I felt sympathy for him.

"_I'm so sorry_" my eyes began to betray me. His eyes widened in surprise

"_Don't cry, you did nothing_" he tried to comfort me.

I realized what I was doing and mentally smacked myself

"_I'm fine now back to essay_" my voice calm. He didn't believe me

"_Do you want to know what happened_?" he blurted out. He looked more surprised then I felt when he said that.

I nodded and he told me about his family in the army and his parents always fighting at his house. That's a big reason he didn't suggest his house where we go to and do the essay. I listened intently and tried not to blurt in.

"_The worst part was when my cousin died_" he started to softly trembled. I did what I never thought I would do, I hugged him.

He stiffened up but then relaxed. I let go, my face red with embarrassment. He looked a little pale "_thanks_" he mumbled.

After that moment we always stuck close and I asked how he was doing at home and if he needed anything. People say he never talked to anyone, like he's a silent type or something. They are so wrong; he talks to me a lot. Sometimes about family, sometimes on music, We then became really good friends.

I rarely see him smile and laugh so when I see him do I feel really great inside. I think he smiled but I couldn't tell because of his makeup on him and hair, or is that the costume? His costume looks like something off of a movie.

His eyes widens as he sees me "nice outfit" he compliments. I smiled

"Thanks, it took forever to get it perfect" A stick suddenly hit my back.

"Oww" I muttered. I looked behind to see who hit me in the back with a stick or a pole or something. I saw one of my other friends giggling.

"Wow Sabrina, I could imagine you as a witch" I teased her. Sabrina did her high squeaky laugh. She had a pointy witch with a black witch dress that is slightly purple. Her hair looked more curly than usual and her face looked sparkly from the light that passes her face.

"Ain't you looking for Jacob?" I teased Somer. Jacob looked at me confused.

"Oh this other Jacob" I said. His mouth shaped as an O. Somer hit me in the arm but I just snickered.

"Oh that new kid Jacob? The one with the blonde hair and he's pretty tall?" Tina asked, I wonder how she knew him. Well he is kind of a stand out since he's … I mentally gagged for thinking that and glad I didn't finish my thoughts.

Me and Somer tried looking around but couldn't find them anywhere. "Ok, let's split up. I have my phone so you can call me if you see Jacob and again other one" she said, noticing Jacob giving her a confused stare

"If I see Chris I will text you deal?" we shook hands and split.

"Hey I'll come with you" Jacob offered and I smiled

"Thank you" I thanked and he smiled under his big fur ball on his face.

Out of nowhere, when me and Jacob were walking around our hands were twined together. Embarrassed, I gently let go and put my hands to my side

"Oh sorry" he muttered. He looked as embarrassed as I felt

"Its fine" I said softly which was blasted away by a new song called "This is Halloween" from the move "Nightmare Before Christmas" which was one of my all time favorite movies when I was a kid.

"I think I found Jacob" I heard Jacob say but I could barely hear him through the music and everyone singing along.

"This is Halloween, Halloween! Halloween! Halloween, Halloween!" I sang and I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked and saw Jacob with Jacob.

"Oh there you are!" I exclaimed. I saw Jacob R. in a gangster outfit. He had some baggy pants, ripped shirt, a pair of glasses, and a fake gun. His hair looked the same except a little messier than usual.

He smiled at me "What did I miss?" he asked me in a loud voice so I could hear him.

"Oh pretty great" I yelled back. I looked around, my eyes searching for Chris

"Hey where's Chris?" I asked Jacob R.

"Oh he's somewhere here. He was looking for you.

"Really?" I asked incredulously. I never knew Chris would be looking for me, ever. The thought of him made me feel warm inside. Jacob F. (Aka werewolf guy) looked concerned

"Who's this Chris guy?" he demanded. I looked at him confused of why he wanted to know and his face turned pale.

I never had seen him that mad over a little thing. I guess he didn't even expect that of himself either because he said to me be right back and left almost running. I could barely see the paleness on his face though since it was covered with fur.

"Is he like your boyfriend or something?" Jacob R. asked, his voice heavy with curiosity. My face began to burn a very bright red

"Nooooo of course not" my voice came out hoarse. I never thought of him that way and if I do I get really nervous. Jacob R. gave me a wicked grin and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey!" I saw a big colorful guy come over to me.

"Um do I know you?" first reason I don't like Halloween: can't recognize people.

"What's up Chris?" Jacob R. high-fived him.

"Chris?!" my voice came out a little too loud and I just stared at him.

He had every single color in the rainbow, even brown. His wig was mostly red but had some green, purple, blue, and yellow stripes in it. Chris smiled at it

"You like?" Chris asked and striked a pose. He looked so ridiculous I started laughing so hard I could barely breathe.

Chris laughed a little "hey you ok?" he sounded a little worried, probably since it looked like I was dying of laughter. I got myself together

"Yeah I'm fine" I said as my eyes searched for Jacob F. Chris grinned

"I found Somer yelling my name over there by the way" he pointed to Somer screaming

"Jacob! Chris! Where are you?!"" I went up behind her sneakily and then did I high pitched scream by her ear.

"Oh my god Katie!" Somer scolded me for scaring her like that. I giggled

"Well at least I didn't carry you and chuck you at someone" I said. She rolled her eyes

"Did you find Jacob and Chris?" she asked. I leaded Somer to Jacob and Chris while they were dancing very weirdly.

I think Jacob was trying to do the robot and Chris was doing the monkey limbo? I didn't know but it made me and Somer laugh so hard. We were practically crying right when Jacob and Chris noticed us.

"Uh are you guys ok?" Jacob R. asked us. We tried calming down but the picture of them dancing made us laugh even harder. We were practically on the ground when Jacob F. walked up to me.

"Um Katelyn?" Jacob F. asked me, worried filled his tone. I tried pulling myself together again.

"Yeah?" I said between giggles. Somer was still laughing her butt off behind me. After a minute or so me and Somer calmed down so we weren't laughing.

"I love this song" I said suddenly as "1234" by the Plain White Tee's. Jacob F. showed me this song and I instantly fell in love with it.

Weird that they put it on a Halloween dance, Jacob F. took my hand "would you like to dance?" he asked me smiling. I smiled back and nodded. I could feel my cheeks turning a rosy red. Somer gave me a wink as he led me to the dance floor. I glared at her but smiled. Jacob F. put his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck.

We leaned in closer than I expected and we swayed with the music. We got so close I rested my head on his shoulder.

"This is nice" I murmured in his shoulder. He merely nodded and rested his head on my head. I felt so warm and safe in Jacob's arms I thought dreamily. I was tempted to go to Somer and say to her "pinch me I must be dreaming" I could feel his breathing on my head and I didn't care one bit. It actually felt nice.

"I never want this song to end" Jacob F. admitted.

"Me neither" I agreed, trying to make my voice loud enough so he can hear it.

"A vampire and werewolf dancing together, how ironic" I felt his body slightly shake with laughter. I smiled, I started to focus on the music and the song was on its last verse. I felt Jacob F. tense up.

"What's wrong? I asked him; worried that I may have accidently stepped on his foot.

He shook his head "oh nothing, don't ruin the moment" he said teasingly. My face began to flush furiously, I felt him smile. "I love… I love you" the song ended.

I frowned "that seemed so short" I noticed. He barely shrugged

"I was wishing it would be longer" he said, longing in his voice. He so likes me, the thought rushed in my head. I tried to ignore it but it was so true. The thought made my stomach churn.

"Katie! Come here right now!" I heard Somer yell. I rolled my eyes.

"You better hurry, she sounds mad" Jacob F. said wide-eyed.

"I'll be fine" I said, a little promise in those words. He nodded with his serious face and walked to the D.J person. "I'm Sexy and I Know It" was blasting the speakers. It was by LMFAO and me and Somer used to love this song.

The music video though was so disgusting I closed my eyes through the whole thing except at the end where it shows a robot.

"WE ARE NOW ANNOUNCING THE LUCKY FIVE COSTUMERS RIGHT NOW!" the speakers blared.


End file.
